When being in a vehicle such as a car, and sunlight directly comes into sight of a vehicular driver or other occupants, the glare of light can make it difficult to look squarely out the window or the occurrence of glare can make it difficult to ensure normal visibility. In such a case, for shielding sunlight, the vehicular driver disposes a shading member provided in the vehicle compartment to a position close to a windshield. For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a shading device with a liquid crystal display, wherein, when used for shading, the shading device can change the contrast of the liquid crystal display in accordance with an amount of external light and, when not used for shading, it can display letters or the like on the liquid crystal display by way of ornament.